watchusliveandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Kalel Cullen
Kalel Cullen (March 28, 1989), also known as Kalel Kitten, is a YouTuber and Anthony Padilla's ex-fiancée (as of June 29, 2013 to circa November 2014). Her birth name is Kristin Smith, but she decided to change her name to Kalel since it suited her more (and she's a big fan of Superman). Personal Life Kalel met Anthony in 2010 at a party, and after a month of being friends, they started dating on October 10th, 2010. They lived in L.A. along with their cats Kabuki, Pip, and Mogwai (whose name was changed to Chibi). As of November 2014, Kalel has ownership of Kabuki and Chibi, and Anthony has Pip. Kalel posted beauty videos on her former YouTube channel QueenBeeuty. In her last QueenBeeuty video, she announced she would no longer make beauty videos but post a video once or twice a month on her new channel, cozplai, where she would be'' posting tutorials showing how to make cosplay costumes for her favourite characters. Cozplai did not recieve more than 100,000 subscribers during its running period. After a few months of ''Cozplai, ''Kalel felt that the channel was too much work and did not like the idea of putting on makeup on camera, and decided to start a new channel called ''WonderlandWardrobe ''in between September and October 2012, consisting of DIY, ''vlogs and fashion videos. By June 2013, the channel reached 400,000 subscribers. However, sometime after, Kalel decided she wanted to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer, therefore wouldn't have time to post videos to her channel. Then, she revealed that she would be starting a new channel called WatchUsLiveAndStuff ''with Anthony, which consisted of ''vlogs, ''tags and challenges posted almost daily. After only one and a half months of starting, with 45 videos, the channel had already reached 500,000 subscribers. Whilst on vacation in Japan with Anthony, he proposed to Kalel while recording a vlog after nearly 3 years of dating. They had made plans to get married on October 10, 2015. Sometime in November 2014, Kalel and Anthony broke up and on December 4th, 2014, they posted an announcement video. Kalel stated she alone will continue the channel, the "us" in WatchUsLiveAndStuff being her, Kabuki, Chibi, and even Nannerz. Her first solo vlog on WatchUsLiveAndStuff was in the the beginning of December in a new experimental format that she maintained through most of January 2015. As of January 6, 2015, what is now solely Kalel's channel has lost over 75,000 subscribers and the number continued to slowly fall from December to sometime in January. When Kalel changed the channel name, effectively ending WatchUsLiveAndStuff, subscribers began leaving in bigger amounts. Kalel has begun replying to more comments since the channel transitioned. Close to the end of January, the channel featured only her in the banner and user picture. She eventually began calling the man she was dating "Max" and it later turned into a relationship in March. Commenters on YouTube deduced that Max's real name is Alec Rosa, and he could be seen in Charles Trippy's Playboy mansion video. He was in Kalel's vlogs and his real name is public. Likely sometime in December 2015, Alec and Kalel broke up. Despite a large fanbase for the couple, little drama and sympathy surrounded their breakup due to Kalel posting a video about her difficult year. Channels * KalelCullenTV (deleted) *KalelNKabuki (deleted) *QueenBeeuty (deleted) *Cozplai (deleted) *CozplaiSensei (deleted) *WonderlandWardrobe (deleted) *WatchUsLiveAndStuff/Kalel Kitten/Kalel (active; in varied states of transition; name change) *FrillyAndFancy (deleted) * KalelPadilla (deleted) Facts *Kalel is good friends with Felix (PewDiePie ) and his girlfriend Marzia (CutiePieMarzia ) After her breakup with Anthony, her status of friendship with them is unknown. *For about 10 months, Kalel had dyed her hair a bluish iguana green (eventually with purple). *On her Queenbeeuty channel, Kalel lied about her being in her third year of college; she was only in her first semester. She said she lied about this because she wanted to be a role model for her viewers. *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130804155943/smosh/images/7/79/Large.jpgKalel during her WonderlandWardrobe channel *Her birth name is Kristen Smith. *She changed her name to Kalel Cullen when she was 18 because her birthname didn't fit her. *She is good friends with Melanie, former longtime girlfriend of Ian Hecox. *Her former roommate is Joey Graceffa *Her best feline friend is her cat, Kabuki. *Her ex-boyfriend/fianceé, Anthony was her human best friend from 2010-sometime in 2014. *She is a fan of ''American Horror Story. *She changed her name to Kalel after Superman's real name Kal'El. *She is a big fan of Superman. *She mainly used MAC products before beginning a mostly-vegan diet. *Her style/fashion sense has changed continuously over the years. *During QueenBeeuty she constantly dyed her hair different colours. *She and Anthony Padilla dated from 10/10/2010 to 11/2014. *On her former engagement ring, the roman numeral X, meaning 10, is engraved to symbolise that they started dating on 10/10/2010. *She could not bear to be on vacation for more than 5 days because she did not like leaving Kabuki. *She is a big fan of Animal Crossing. *She has a Pikachu 3DS. *She loves Pokemon. *From 2013 to late 2014, her style was very girly and cute. *She and Anthony had been wanting to go to Japan together since they first started dating. *Kalel, Anthony, Kabuki and Pip lived together on some weekends. For a while, Kalel and Anthony lived together full-time until Kalel needed to live closer to her school and put some distance between her and Anthony so they would not go crazy being around each other, which she stated was a mutual decision. * In July 2013, they revealed that they would be getting another cat. *In 2013, Kalel started to eat vegan. In 2014, she decided to not eat animal products as much as possible and sold all her leather products. As of 2015, she follows a mostly clean-eating vegan diet. *Anthony ate vegan around Kalel to support her, and during 'Lunchtime with Smosh' it was clear that he was not vegan. Later on, he seemingly ate vegan for every meal and him and Kalel ate vegan together whenever possible. He continued being vegan after breaking up with Kalel. *As a child, she collected American Girl dolls. *They planned on getting married on October 10, 2015, which would have been their 5-year anniversary. *In March 2014, Kalel and Anthony went to Hawaii for her birthday. * Kalel is a spokeswoman for P.E.T.A. It is unclear if she is still affiliated with them, although her videos still remain on their channel. * She likes to wear tops with large words on them. * As of December 2014 to September 2015, her hair is blonder than it has been in recent years. * She is talented in the kitchen. * As of circa November-December 2014, she has 2 cats, Kabuki (Buki) and Mogwai/Chibi. Her former 3rd cat, Pip, now is the sole responsibility of her ex-fiance, Smosh co-star Anthony Padilla. * Her videos many times have soft, pleasing background music. * Kalel does not believe in driving drunk. But her beliefs have many times been called into question from her vlogs documenting her drinking and then driving some time afterwards, exact time frame unknown. * Does not wholly believe in plastic surgery, but will not discard the idea. As of late 2015, she has decided to get plastic surgery on her nose. * In August 2015, Kalel changed her video title editing style to a simple white background with black, simple lettering. * She used Accutane for adult acne from August to November, with disastrous side effects. * She lives for finding the best restaurants while traveling. * She dated Alec Rosa, having started an actual relationship in March 2015. They had begun seeing each other around January 2015, and broke up around December 2015. * She has stated multiple times in writing that becoming vegan and discovering veganism is a journey. * One of her biggest wants in life is to meet Drake, or even be in the same room as him. * She has a Tesla with cruise control. * She loves Christmas. * Has had suicidal thoughts and depression in 2015. Sources Smosh Wiki - http://smosh.wikia.com/wiki/Kalel